Infected
by Azureoverland
Summary: Jack's been sick for 300 years. And now the Guardians are going to try and take care of their youngest Guardians. They'll TRY. But what of Bunny? Has he gotten... frostbite?


**Okay, someone or two people suggested an idea of our dear Jack being sick and I think it could turn into a 'supposed' small mini-story. So until I update another chapter from one of my hiatus stories, this will be somewhat on hold for now. Or if it doesn't get enough support/love, it will be deleted/moved to my other account on Deviant Art.**

**So now for my other stories *works overtime***

* * *

_**Past**_….

_The loud voices around the sickly teen was nothing but torture as he rolls on his side with a moan, pulling the pillow over his head to block it out. A cool touch to his burning cheek made him flinch, whimpering as he curls up a little when the voices continue._

"_Go away…." He slurred._

"_Not until you take your medicine." A strict, but motherly voice said over all the voices._

_Medicine? Why medicine? He hated the word and the stuff all together! One of the reasons he avoided people who coughed, sneezed, or forgot to wash their hands when doing their business. He was never the one to get sick so easily, and they knew it. But that was until…._

"_No…." He grumbled._

"_Do you want to stay in bed for two weeks? Cause I will be forced to do that if you choose not to take the medicine."_

_Always going for plan B. And by all mighty, did he hate plan B._

"_Fine… Fine!" He hissed, sitting up._

_He looks into the concerned eyes of his mother, but he chose to ignore it and snatched the bottle filled with the sloshing liquid._

_Where's the spoon…?"_

_**Few hundred years later….**_

_Thud!_

_The landing was no where near as graceful, but he wasn't even looking for that word with his condition. He pushed himself up and groans, holding his throbbing forehead with his free hand. The world was spinning and the air around him was like being near fire; the one thing he steer clear of ever since his birth._

_He glanced up and sighed, pushing himself up to his feet as he comes to a small store that held all sorts of medical supplies and medicine. He would always come here for his illness, though he couldn't bring himself to 'take' anything without thinking of the people who needed them the most._

_The poor who die out on the streets or struggle for money, soldiers fighting these wars having to go through pain and diseases, those kinds of things. _

_So why come here and remember what it is needed for? _

_The immortal grunts and holds his burning head. Unable to bare with heat, he calls for Wind and he was carried off to the coldest part of the world. Maybe freezing this fever will cause it to break._

_**Present…**_

They have waited two hours for him to get here, yet he still doesn't show up for the meeting. It was important for their newest Guardians to be in all their meetings to help him gain his believers and make sure that Pitch Black stayed out of sight until further notice.

"Where the bloody 'ell is that gumby now!? Always late fer a meetin' whenever we 'ave one!" Bunnymund slams a paw on the table, clearly not wanting to wait anymore.

"Calm down, Bunny," North said, munching on a cookie, "Jack might be late because of hees first believer."

They all knew Jack's close bond with Jamie Bennette and they can understand that he might be late just because of that. Jack wants to spend as much time with Jamie before the nine year old grows up, using up every day as possible to make the boy's childhood a happy one.

"But 'e knows dat he has every otha' day to go play with the lil' bugga. It's not like one day can kill 'im withou seein' the kid!" Bunny counters.

That's true. The meetings they call are only once a month. So every other day they have is as normal as ever.

Another hour later and Bunny was out of his seat.

"That's it! If the bloke won' come to the meetin', then I'll just have to drag 'is frosty arse here m'self!"

Tooth looks away from her mini-fairies after pausing mid-sentence in her fast-talking instructions. She "buzzed" over to Bunny with a worried look, "Bunny, please… Jack is not used to these type of meetings we hold. He's still new to all this."

"I don't care, Sheila!" He walks away from the shocked fairy, "He needs to learn ta take things seriously in times like these! If 'e wonts more believas' then 'e has ta be 'era' t'know how ta get 'em!"

Without waiting for Tooth to speak, he stomps his foot twice and a hole opens around him. He drops down and the hole closes up, leaving a pink rose in his spot.

To say Bunny was knocked off his feet was a little too much to say for someone who loved staying on the ground than be flying like a rag doll in a tornado. When he leaps out of his rabbit hole, a slap of Wind made him falter back as small frictions of ice pelted him in the face. He brings his arms up and blinks, not expecting a heavy snowstorm to hit Burgess today.

"Fros'bite!?" Bunny calls, trudging through the five inch snow.

Why did Jack create a storm like this? Certainly the teen wouldn't do this on purpose! He's smart enough to know that this is too much of a snow day for Jamie and his friends to be playing in. Heck, he bet money that their parents would lock them in their room if they pull on their coats and raced out in this blizzard.

"Oi! Frost! Where the bloody 'ell are ya, mate!?" Bunny shouts. He took another step forward, but he didn't notice the snow covered log below until his oversized feet hits it. He tilts forward and plows into the snow.

"Oof!" He pulls his face out of the snow and rids himself of the cold stuff, wiggling his nose. He froze when a small, muffled moan comes out from the 'log' he tripped on. Bunnymund crawls to the small figure and digs away at the snow, feeling some sort of fabric underneath.

"Fros'bite!" Bunny scooped up the boy and examines his features. His face was screwed up with a pained expression, mumbling clustered words the Pooka could not understand.

"Jack?"

A voice. He… he knew that voice! Or did he? It was too loud to hear clearly, but someone was calling his name. Who? Was it another believer!?

Electric blue orbs show themselves through heavy lids as he looks at a face of a tall figure.

His vision blurred out the figure and he flinched from the yelling said figure emitted through the storm. He squinted his eyes to see the figure better, but his fever prevented it and caused him to see someone or something that wasn't that exact person.

"_Hello, Jack._" A malicious voice mused.

Blue widen and his expression turned to horror and fear as he squirmed to free himself. But the figure only held him even tighter and laughed at his weak attempt of a struggle.

"_You can't escape me, Jack. It's futile._"

Jack was all but hopeless as he struggles as best as his body could allow him to. But when nothing seemed to work, he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Argh…!" Bunnymund growls and fell on one knee when teeth sunk into his arm, biting down with enough force to draw blood onto his blue fur, "Jack! Fuck!… Ya bloody arse! Why are ya bitin' m'arm fer!?"

He glares harshly into those blue eyes again and for a moment he was ready to punch the living cold out of the teen for such actions he put upon him after coming to take him back to the Pole. But he drops his fist when he saw those eyes more closely.

Though Jack's glare may fool some, Bunny can see a small amount of fear, anger, and a show of defense. Like he was seeing someone else other than the Easter Bunny himself.

Forcing himself to stay calm, Bunny takes Jack's shoulder and tries to push him off his arm, "Jack… s'me. Bunny. C'mon, ya con't 'ave fergo'n 'bout me that fast!" He tried to sound calm and light with his words through the pain of the bite. But the small push on the shoulder only caused Jack to bite harder; thin, pale fingers laced through his chest fur, "Shit! Jack, please! It's me! Bunnymund!"

Jack blinks his eyes a couple times to clear the blur in them, heavy pounding of his headache going straight to his stomach and the horrible heat wave racking his whole body. It's like the cold had no effect anymore….

He coughs when small drops of blood entered his mouth, sliding down his throat.

That moment gave Bunny the opportunity to pull his arm away, pulling the teen closer to his shivering body. But the warmth radiating off the boy brought some relief to him. And at the same time, it made him worry as well.

Bunny stood up and digs with his feet to reach the cold, hard ground of the earth. He winced when he felt life within the earth shrink with the increasing frigid weather the eternal youth made, but once he takes Jack to the Pole, hopefully, the blizzard with lift and the green with return in a few days.

_Thump thump!_

A hole opens up and Bunny jumps in with his cargo.

He was quick to return to the Pole in at least five minutes with the Guardians already bombarding him with questions of Jack's weakened state. Tooth was the one to rage the Pooka with questions that won't be answered at the speed her mouth is going. A paw was raised, effectively stopping her.

"Calm ya nickas, Sheila! I can only ansa' so much! Right now, Snowflake needs to be laid down."

"Phil!" North shouts.

The yeti comes rushing in, gurgling in confusion to his boss' sudden call for him.

"Eet tis Jack," He points to the trembling Guardian in Bunny's arms, "Ve vant heem in room. Tell others to open vindows, bring ice and have ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Tooth questioned wrinkling her nose of the non-healthy treat.

"To cool heem down!" North points out with a grin, "Can't have boy eating soup! Burn hees ensides!"

Sandy nods, creating images of cold things for Jack to consume. With a grunt, Phil moves to take Jack, but Bunny pulls him out of reach, being a bit hostile. But he was scared. Yes, scared. It's not that he doesn't trust Phil ((Phil might throw Jack out the window with the Penguins, Bunny thought secretly)), he is just a little attached to the white haired teen at the moment.

Phil blinks at the protective hold the Hope Bringer had on the boy and grunts, ushering him to follow as he goes down a hallway. Bunny follows close behind with Tooth, Sandy, and North trailing his tail.

Jack coughs from the rawness of his throat and smacks his lips together, finding them dry with the air so warm around him. It didn't help when he felt heat radiating off of another's body so close to his and whines softly.

"_He's awake!" _

Not the voices again…!

"_Oi! Snowflake! Can ya hear me?"_

Voices rang in his ears as he nuzzles into the soft patch of fur, mumbling words into it that was barely heard, even to Bunny.

"Louder, mate. Con't 'ear ya." Bunny pokes his cold, wet nose to hot flesh, causing Jack to moan and lean into the touch.

"Hot…," He whines out loud.

Bunny snorts, blowing cool air against the boy's face, "We all know that…."

Tooth placed a hand against Jack's forehead and pulls it back with a yelp, "Jack, you're fever's spiked!"

He merely twitched in Bunny's arms and squirms, fingers clenching out of habit from holding his precious staff. He suddenly remembers his staff and his eyes jerk open, light blinding him for a second.

"MY STAFF!" He screeched, groping the air as Bunny struggles to hold him, "My staff! Where's my staff!?"

He heard a string of curses and heavy shouting when two, strong hands grab his forearms, immobilizing him for a moment.

"Jack, calm down!" North booms, "Ve vill get your staff, but you must stop the thrashing, othervise you hurt yourself!"

"B-but…! B-but N-north…!" He whimpers, fingers twitching feverishly, "St-staff…."

He sounded almost like a child having his candy taken from him. It made the old man frown.

"I know, my boy, I know…," He removes one hand from the pale wrist and took Jack's chin, "But you must keep head. Ve vill get staff, da?"

He sniffles, nodding before going limp. Tooth shouts in worry, but Sandy shushed her when the dream sand starts forming above the Winter Child's head, noting them that he fell asleep. Bunny thanked North for his help before going back to carrying Jack down the hall with Phil leading the way again.

Once the room was set to a freezing temperature of negative ten degrees, Bunny rests Jack's quiver body on top of the sheets. Sandy came up behind the Easter rabbit and sent a tendril of dreamsand towards the Frosted Child for extra good dreams. It was a special occasion for the Winter Child.

The Guardians back away from the bed as the soft breathing of the boy made them visibly relax and gaze before their youngest with anxiety. But that didn't last long when Tooth caught something dripping on the floor.

"Bunny! Your arm!" She half shouted with a strain so as to not wake Jack.

The Pooka blinks at Tooth when she flew to his side, pointing at his blood covered arm. He took one look at it and snorts, " It's nothin' ta worry 'bout, Sheila. Just a scratch."

"But…," She takes his arm before he could pull it away, pushing the fur back to reveal the marks, "… they're bite marks…! Did… did Jack bite you!?"

His ears lower and his brows furrowed, "…. Can we not talk in 'ere with Fros'bite out like a log."

With a nod and a worried stare from the hummingbird, they walk out of the room and closed the door.

"Now…," Bunny faced his fellow Guardians, "… I'll spill the beans."

Next day~

A cold poke to the cheek aroused the teen from his deep slumber, rolling on his side, "Mm…?" Another gentle nudge with a cold breath.

"H-huh…?" Jack coughs softly and placed a hand on the thing. Soft and twitchy was what he felt, and he blinks away the last bit of dream sand that fell from his eyelashes.

"Good, yer up."

He stares at the grin on the Pooka's face, his pale hand on the pink, twitching nose, "Bunny…?"

"Yea, s'me, Snowflake. And yer medicine," He brought a brown bottle up to Jack's line sight and lightly shakes it with the liquid sloshing inside.

The mention of "medicine" made Jack's face wrinkle with disapproval, "No…."

"Now don' star' dat," The Pooka unscrews the cap, "It's the only way to break dat feva' of yers. B'sides, ya don' 'ave much of a choice, Snowflake. Now open up."

Jack whines softly, "But I don't wanna…!"

"Well ya godda! Now down the 'atch!"

After taking the tasteless medicine, Jack was given a jar of honey from Tooth, who left it on the nightstand for him as a "Get Well" treat and medicine, which he gradually accepted. Bunny made sure he didn't finish the whole jar and went about painting his googies while Jack gets ready to doze off. But something got his attention and blue eyes grow wide with curiosity.

"Bunny…?"

"Yea, Snowflake?"

"What happened to your arm?"

Bunny stops his painting and took one glance at his bandaged forearm. His nose twitched and a single breath caused his body to shiver, not because of the frigid room, but of the look he saw on Jack's face when he saved him.

"… Just a scrape. N'thin serious to worry 'bout, mate."

Jack was too tired to see the look on the Pooka's face, giving a yawn as an answer. With a soft "Okay…," Jack was out like a light, snoring lightly. Putting his paw on the soft, white locks, Bunny stood from his position by the bed and walks out of the room, closing the door softly.

"Dammit!" Bunny grunts, gripping his bandaged arm. Unwrapping it, he stares at the bloody mess with a grimace, knowing infection has defiantly set in by now. He didn't think that it would be so serious of an injury since it was so small. But now it just got nasty. Literally.

"Fros'bite..." He mumbled.

* * *

**Slight HeadCanon: Jack has a type of illness that acts like a virus and attacks the immune system. He had this when he was alive and even in death. He couldn't bring himself to steal any medicine from any store so he lived with it for most of his 300 year life. His fever did break here and there, but it would always come back, especially with no medicine to treat it or a clean place to flush it out. And since he's already dead and can't die from this illness, he pretty much suffers from it. **

**Don't forget to review and hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**~Azure**


End file.
